Mary Loveless
Mary Loveless '''is a supporting character in Sweetheart Pretty Cure. She is the daughter of the antagonists, though she does not possess their powers or participate in evildoing herself. Appearance Mary is shorter than average, with pale skin, blue eyes, and long curly honey blonde hair she styles in a beehive. She often dresses very conservatively, and always wears a cross around her neck. Her face claim is Catherine Deneuve. Bio Mary is the only daughter of Ruth and Harold Loveless. She was born and raised in Brighton and attends Our Lady of the Sacred Heart School alongside her parents' nemesis Linda Hartley. Mary has lived a very sheltered life due to her parents' whims, and is very naive about much regarding greater society. As far as she is aware, her parents have been given a gift of God to make the world a better place, and doesn't understand why Linda and her friends would want to stand in their way. Later in life Eventually, Linda, Violet and Betty convince Mary that her parents are in the wrong and that they are only out to cause harm, and she realizes that she cannot idly stand by and watch while they are actively hurting others. In the Pretty Cures' next battle with the Lovelesses, Mary stands up to her parents, and unleashes her own powers with Cupid's aid, allowing her to also become a Pretty Cure - Cure Sugar. As Cure Sugar, Mary's hair grows longer, curlier, and turns a tangerine orange, and she gains a red bowed headband. Her outfit is a red and white dress with puffy sleeves and a lace trim along the hem. She also wears a red neckerchief fastened with a brooch, long white gloves, white socks and red Mary Jane shoes. Like her partners, she gains powers based in love, which take a crystalline form. After becoming a Cure, her parents turn on her and try to fix what they believe has gone wrong in her. She feels she cannot live with them any longer, so she ends up being taken in by one of the teachers at her school that she trusts and respects, and gets a job at a local pop shop. She becomes very conflicted with fighting her own parents, but knows that they are in the wrong and that she must. When the other Cures feel that the Lovelesses are beyond reason, Mary continues to try to talk to her parents, to convince them that love indeed takes many forms and there is nothing wrong with that. Towards the end of the story, she and Linda become very close and begin a very under-wraps relationship. After they graduate from Our Lady of the Sacred Heart, they live together and eventually have a child together (through Linda) - Fleur. Relationships '''Ruth '''and '''Harold Loveless - '''Mary loves and respects her parents, because she feels like they are the only ones truly looking out for her best interests, and that they love her more than anyone. She trusts them without much question. '''Linda Hartley, 'Violet Sweeting '''and '''Betty Hanna - '''Mary doesn't dislike them but she is confused as to why they want to stop her parents' plans. She does find Linda very friendly at school though. Trivia *Mary's birthday is December 2nd, 1950. *Mary is ''definitely heterosexual, because her parents told her that the bible says homosexuality is immoral, so like, she couldn't possibly be anything but a good little straight girl.